Orange Crush
by tadsgirl
Summary: This is for the Hairspray Challenge, Tracy/Link under a different pairing Oneshot. Just smoochie love!


If there was one thing that always busted Tracy's diet, it was Orange Crush. She remembered back when she was a little girl, she would follow her dad to the bowling alley and watch him play while she drank Orange Crush. It was slightly tangy and slightly sweet but always cold as it slipped down her throat. Her dad would come back after throwing his borrowed bowling ball, hand full of resin and ruffle her hair. The resin drifted down into her eyes and she brushed it away. But to Tracy, odd as it may sound, resin in her hair, the smell of old ashtrays and smoke along with the heavenly taste of Orange Crush, was love. She adored it when she was a child.

She remembered the first time her mother told her that if she wanted to lose weight, Orange Crush was something she should avoid. Her mind couldn't fathom it. It wasn't food, it was a drink. A heavenly drink that Tracy saved pennies to get. How could something that weighed ounces in the bottle, put pounds on her? Her mother explained about sugar. Too much sugar, made one fat. Edna wasn't quite sure how or why, but her doctor had told her it was so. Tracy didn't want to believe it. Yet, if a doctor said it was true, it was true. At Christmas and Easter she had a bottle of Orange Crush and would relish every drop of it.

Of course Penny knew how much she loved it. Almost as much as Penny loved those cherry suckers she seemed to have at every moment. While the two of them walked around the neighborhood, sometimes Penny would take her allowance and slip into the corner store only to return with five suckers and a bottle of Orange Crush. Penny would swear to Tracy that it couldn't hurt to just have a HALF a bottle. Penny promised that she would drink the majority of it and stick two straws in. Tracy couldn't be sure, but it always seemed that Penny didn't sip as often as she did. And before they knew it, the bottle would be gone. It was heavenly. Kind of a forbidden fruit. Sweet and satisfying, like her feelings for Link Larkin.

She watched him on TV and felt the same luscious, creaminess in the pit of her stomach that Orange Crush made her feel. When he danced, she sighed. When she caught sight of him in the hallway at school, she felt bubbly. Penny laughed good heartedly when she told her about it. Penny called it her "Orange Crush-crush". That made them both laugh.

Then one day, the feelings became all too real. When she danced for him at the sock hop and he smiled at her there. He had said that if Corny saw her dancing like that, he would put her on the show. That happened. All the whirlwind circumstances that took her from a longing fan, to the actual girlfriend of Link Larkin, were just wonderful memories. Now it's all too real.

She and Link walked through the park one day, laughing and joking.

Link prodded her, "So what do ya say, Darlin?" he smiled at her as they strolled, "What can I get you for Sweetest Day?"

Tracy gazed into his eyes, "I have all that I need. I have you!"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "So how about something that you don't need? How about something you want? Candy?"

"Oh no Link, you know I can't resist! And I'm watching my figure." She replied.

He turned and embraced her, "So am I!"

She smiled against his chest.

"Now you know that you are perfect just the way you are!" He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "If my Babe wants candy, she gets it."

"My Mom can't resist either, Hon." Tracy exclaimed, "You don't want to mess up that twenty pounds she just lost, do you?"

Link smiled down at her, "I guess not." He released his embrace and took her hand, "I'm sure I can come up with something. Maybe you'll both be pleased."

Tracy felt she was the luckiest girl on earth.

o0o

The sun shone brightly through the window as the clock read 10:30. Tracy's eyes opened with a start. Was she late for school? She shot up as she realized it was Saturday. Phew! Her feet found her slippers and she padded in the direction of the bathroom. Suddenly she heard her mother call.

"Tracy! Someone left a surprise here for you!"

She quickly changed direction and headed down the hall. Her eyes caught sight of her mother's smiling face.

"I'd say that someone found out about your passion for Orange Crush!" Edna said as she pointed to the table.

There sat an eight-pack of Orange Crush bottles in the carrier. Tracy picked one up. The soda was gone but in it's place were orange tulip petal floating in water and one Orange Parrot Tulip sticking out the top. She was elated. She picked up the card.

"Penny said that this is your favorite. Only the best for my Little Darlin. 'Happy Sweetest Day. Your, Link."

Edna smiled as tears came to Tracy's eyes. She couldn't have asked for more for her little girl.


End file.
